Vainilla
by rocathi
Summary: Este FanFic contiene Kaulitzcest. Escenas explícitas entre los gemelos Kaulitz de la banda Tokio Hotel. Sino te gusta el incest Kaulitz, no leas : Tom se castiga por el hecho de que Bill llore por su causa, pero sabe como remediarlo.


Hola (:! Es la primera vez que subo algo mio en . Espero les guste, y por cierto...

Este FanFic contiene **relaciones entre hombres**, un tanto **explícitas**, es **yaoi**, **twincest**, **Kaulitzcest**.

Vanilla

Y una vez más me estabas gritando, diciéndome todas aquellas verdades que sabías me dolían de un modo inimaginable, ¿y todo porqué? Por insultar ese dibujo tan perfectamente mío, aunque como siempre lo arruiné con una de mis bromas que, en realidad, no eran chistosas. Diciéndote que mis rastas no eran de un color tan amarillo, o que mi ropa no era tan ajustada. Cuando en realidad me encantaba que me retratases, porque amaba que pensaras en mí.

Me dolía que me insultaras, pero más aún odiaba, me lastimaba profundamente, como si con vidrio caliente me estuvieran cortando; que soltaras lágrimas por mi causa, por hacerte gritarme esas cosas que también a ti te hacían daño.

Y como tantas veces quise calmarte, y sabía exactamente como, pero el precio era alto. Estaba dispuesto a pagarlo porque, sabes, por ti doy todo. Tenía que besarte, era la única alternativa, te callarías y te dejarías llevar, como tantas veces, como esa misma.

Dejaste de lado las lágrimas, aunque no los sollozos, y eso me preocupó, porque se te hacía difícil respirar. No podías besarme y llorar al mismo tiempo. Nos separamos, tú en busca de aire y yo para observarte mientras intentabas ponerte tranquilo. Me abrazaste y pensé que la ternura iba a carcomerme, hacía mucho no lo hacíamos, no lo hacías.

Te amaba, te amo aún. Y lo sabes.

Adoraba cuando besabas mis labios con desesperación, buscando consuelo… de, seguramente, una pena que yo había causado, cada latir de mi corazón valía la pena por cada vez que tus largas y perfectas uñas rozaban mi piel desnuda.

En pocas palabras moría cada vez que me tocabas, tu tacto era fuego, y no había nada que me hiciera sentir mejor. Y siempre llegabas a tu objetivo, que te hiciera mío, que te dijera esas palabras hirientes y placenteras.

Aunque esta vez es diferente, no dejas que toque como siempre, te alejas de a poco, ¿me quieres dar a entender que no te gusta que se roce nuestra piel? ¿Acaso ya entiendes que nuestra relación no puede ser, apenas ahora lo captas?

Entiendo, no quieres que esté contigo, necesitas estar solo, pero ¿no merezco darte amor y recibirlo también, o sólo soy un juguete con quien peleas y tienes sexo cuando se te da la gana? ¿no puedo amarte yo también?

Si, si puedo, y me lo das a entender sólo cuando lloras de nuevo y corres a mis brazos, quitándome la ropa sin vergüenza, esperando que yo lo haga contigo, para jugar una vez más. Como siempre. Sólo es otra noche en la expresaremos que nos amamos.

¿Lo hacemos en verdad? Yo si, te amo. Y lo sabes. No juegues conmigo, por favor.

Entre jadeos me pides que te ame más, lo que significa que entre más en ti, y lo hago, lo intento. Pero estamos al límite, como tantas otras veces. ¿será que sólo lo intento porque la inimaginable sensualidad de tus labios y tu voz me lo piden de un modo del cual no puedo decir no?

¿Te lo digo? Me lo pides, pero sabes que me parece estúpido. «Soy tu vainilla» ¿por qué te gusta tanto que susurre eso en tu oído mientras hacemos el amor? No lo entendía, no lo entiendo todavía.

Gimes de nuevo, estás duro, y no soporto las ganas de venirme en ti, me retengo, lo intento. Lo juro. Volteas tu rostro, mueves los labios, pidiéndome algo, mas no se que es lo que se te ofrece, no te oigo, estoy sordo a otra cosa que no sean tus jadeos, tu voz gritando mi nombre. Pero tu mirada lo dice todo, ¡deja de ser tan diabólicamente exquisito!, cambiamos de posición, y no salgo de ti, me agrada y sé que te duele, pero te gusta.

Comienzas a besar mi cuello, me quemo, ¿estoy gimiendo? Veo borroso, ahora estoy ciego, apenas y veo tu rostro, ya no resisto. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué me pides «aguanta» cuando sientes que estoy al límite? No me hagas decirlo, no quiero hacerlo. Sabes bien lo que pienso, déjame ser como soy, no quieras cambiarme… aunque sabes que lo haría por ti.

Mírame, tócame, bésame, gímeme, grítame, castígame, ámame, y por sobre todo deja que te ame. No me importa ya si soy un simple juguete para desgastar tus deseos sexuales, sólo quiero que me dejes amarte, como se supone tu lo haces, y si no es así al menos concédeme a mi el honor de hacerlo.

Me susurras, ya te lo dije, o eso creo, no te escucho. Tus labios se mueven, y para mi eso es doloroso, porque los veo cerca pero los siento lejos. No puedo hablar, tengo seca la garganta, te quiero, te amo. Lo sabes. Me estoy quemando, hace calor, y fuera de ti es pleno invierno.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, antes de que nos descubran? ¿puede que alguien se pregunte donde estamos y abra la puerta de la habitación? Di que no, ¿si? Has que, al menos, lo piense. Por favor, Bill…

Y termino, dentro de ti. Como muchas veces, casi todas. Estás agitado, pero sonríes, y eso me hace feliz, no acabamos ¿lo sabías? Cierras los ojos, ¿acaso yo no merezco que me ames también? Mírame, tócame, bésame, gímeme, grítame, castígame.

Me observas, atento, y sonríes de esa forma que me vuelve loco. Quiero hacértelo de nuevo, pero las fuerzas no me dan, quiero hacerlo contigo en el piso, contra la pared, bajo la ducha, ¡en una tienda de dulces! Pero… ¿está eso bien?... ¿por qué me preocupo por ello? ¿ahora, luego de hacerte mio tantas noches seguidas, tantas que no fui capas de contarlas? Te amo, pero a veces me fastidia pensar que eres mi hermano. ¿Por qué no amarte de la forma que quiero? ¿soy narcisista, talvez, por el echo de que me gusta mi reflejo? Me da vergüenza, estoy enamorado de ti, me encanta estarlo, pero a la vez lo odio.

¿Qué dirían todas, eh? Aquellas chicas que sé que sabes escriben cosas de nosotros, respóndeme ¿qué dirían si supieran que sus pensamientos son un afrodisíaco natural cuando estamos de ociosos? Llorarían, rogarían, pagarían y darían lo que no tienen por verlo. Porque les gusta, como a ambos.

Ellas, ¡demonios! ¿por qué mencionarlas? Ahora me siento culpable, teniéndote así, desnudo y tendido en la cama, a mi merced. Y recordarlas a ellas, ¿a cuántas les habré echo lo mismo que a ti? Bill, te necesito, entiéndelo, por favor. No quiero traicionarte…

…pero ya lo hice, y muchas veces. Deja que te ame, por favor, no me había dado cuenta antes pero en realidad necesito que me quieras, como yo te quiero a ti.

Mis brazos ahora son celdas para tu cabeza, y los tuyos se ponen como candado en mi cuello, estamos agitados aún, estamos rendidos, avergonzados y orgullosos. Te amo, y lo sabes. Siempre lo supiste, y por eso me propusiste este juego tentador.

Antes todo estaba bien, ahora cuando te veo no puedo mantenerme tranquilo, siempre termino bajo la ducha o con medidas de emergencia, siempre y cuando no pueda sacarte de donde estamos para poder hacerte mio, como muchas veces, porque tú quieres, porque yo quiero.

Mueves los labios una vez más… pero esta vez si te escucho. Y sonrío, porque esas palabras eran las que necesitaba oir, esas a las que estaba siendo sordo.

—Te amo, Tomi. Y no importa que lo sepas, me gusta decírtelo.

_No sabes cuánto necesitaba que lo hicieras, hermanito_.

By Cath.


End file.
